Si yo fuera tu
by DsrCullen
Summary: Bella y Edward no son muy buenos amigos que digamos, o mejor dicho, no son nada de amigos, siempre vienen implicando uno con el otro hasta que cierto día Bella despierta siendo Edward y Edward despierta siendo Bella.
1. Sinopsis

**Sinopsis**

**¿Amigos o no tanto? ¿Enemigos o no tanto?**

**¿Qué harías si despiertas estando en el cuerpo de otra persona?**

**¿Y si esa persona fuese alguien con quien te llevas de la patada?**

**Bella y Edward no son muy buenos amigos que digamos, o mejor dicho, no son nada de amigos, siempre vienen implicando uno con el otro hasta que cierto día Bella despierta siendo Edward y Edward despierta siendo Bella.**

**En qué será que esta historia acabará, ¿un intercambio inesperado los alejará o los acercará más?**

**En una búsqueda por regresar a la normalidad, Bella y Edward se suman a esta divertida historia que no te la podes perder.**


	2. Prologo

**Aviso:  
><strong>**Twilight no me pertenece así como sus personajes, todos ellos pertenecen a la ingeniosa Stephenie Meyer****, a mí solo me corresponde la fic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo - Presentación<strong>

**POV Bella**

**Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, tengo 17 años, nos mudamos en Forks desde que mi padre nos abandonó, desde ahí somos mi mamá, mi hermano y yo.**

**Desde pequeña quise ser una gran cantante, y sé que ese sueño algún día se me realizará.**

**Es agradable estar en esta ciudad, pero como todos sabemos, para cada cosa agradable siempre hay algo desagradable, y ese fruto podrido tan desagradable tiene un nombre: Edward Cullen, más conocido por todos como Eddie o Ed y nombrado por mí como: Edculo.**

**Tener recuerdos agradables de mí pasado con Edculo, es completamente y absolutamente falso, más bien tengo recuerdos tan desagradables como él:**

**(…)**

**-Bella, Bella, mira acá arriba –Alcé la vista para poder verlo, pero lo único que sentí fue que estaba completamente mojada –Mas fresquecita ahora? **

**-TE ODIO CULLEN –Dije con rabia**

**(…)**

**-Bella, mira un rato atrás –Miré y sentí un papel mojado por mi rostro, mojado por… saliva, la saliva asquerosa de Edculo.**

**-TE ODIO CULLEN –Dije con rabia**

**(…)**

**Estaba llorando, pues terminé con mi primer novio, Edculo siempre estaba con mi hermano, lo que quiere decir que compartíamos mesa en el comedor del colegio **

**-Ven Bella –Dijo abriendo los brazos, dudé en abrazarlo, porque de Edculo nada bueno se espera, pero tal vez el quería ser gentil, entonces lo abracé**

**-Gracias –Le dije**

**-De nada –Dijo con una sonrisa torcida falsa, ya mencione que odio esa sonrisa suya? Pues bien, lo odio**

**Me levanté de allí porque había tocado la campanilla de entrada a clases, mientras caminaba notaba los ojos de los urubúes en mis pompas y algunas de las mujeres reían**

**-Mira mi trasero, que rico como meneo –Dijo una muchacha morena**

**-Qué? –Pregunté confusa**

**-Esto –Dijo sacándome algo de la espalda y me paso, en el decía "mira mi trasero, que rico como meneo" y una flecha que indicaría mis pompas, ni hace falta decir quién es el culpable de esto**

**-TE ODIO CULLEN –Dije con rabia**

**(…)**

**Esto es poquísimo comparado a los 365 días al año que detesto su presencia. **

**Prácticamente siempre digo "TE ODIO CULLEN", y lo digo con rabia, pero era esa la realidad, odiaba a ese puberto.**

**POV Edward****.**

**Mi nombre es Edward Cullen mis amigos me dicen Eddie, Ed o simplemente Edward y las mujeres "Ed Papa Chulo" excepto Bellota, quizás estén un poco perdidas lectoras chulas que leen lo que digo, Bellota es una persona y tiene un nombre: Isabella Swan conocida por todos como Bella, por su hermano como Maní y nombrada por mí como: Bellota.**

**Bellota es hermana melliza de Emmett, mi mejor amigo. Puedo decir que hace seis años sufro por la desagradable presencia de Bella, Bellota es muy bonita, pero es irritante; arpía y bonita no van en la misma frase. Recuerdo cada momento irritante con Bellota:**

**(…)**

**-Edward, Edward mira acá arriba –Alcé la vista para poder verla, pero lo que pude sentir fue algo mojado cayéndome encima, miré mis brazos y estaban rojos, Bellota me arrojó pintura roja –El dulce sabor de la venganza**

**-Eres sexy, pero te odio bellotita –Dije con rabia.**

**-Gracias por el elogio Edculo.**

**(…)**

**Estaba caminando por el pasillo cuando sentí un golpe fuerte en la cara**

**-Ups, lo siento –Era bellota. Golpee la cara por la puerta de su casillero, estoy seguro que ella lo abrió apropósito.**

**-Eres sexy, pero te odio Bellotita –Dije con rabia**

**-Gracias nuevamente por el elogio Edculo.**

**(…)**

**-Emmett, conseguí, soy el nuevo capitán del equipo hermano –Dije abrazándolo.**

**-Mis felicitaciones cabezudo –Dijo**

**-Pero que cursilería, pueden salirse del camino por favor –Ya se imaginan quien es, la mismísima Bellota **

**-Maní, mi brother es el nuevo capitán del equipo de futbol –Dijo Emmett.**

**-Déjame felicitarte, como capitana de porristas debo felicitar al nuevo capitán –Me indicó que me iba a dar un abrazo, fui hasta ella y con gusto la abracé –Felicidades – Dijo ya apartándose de mí.**

**-¿Pero tan rápido mamasita? –Pregunté**

**-Si no quieres una cara partida, mejor te callas –Dijo Emmett, él era un tipo de "celoso extremeño".**

**-Así se habla manito, Edculo creo que te llaman –Dijo apuntando a las porristas –Las porristas.**

**-Me voy, el placer me llama –Estoy adorando ser el capitán del equipo, pero pasa algo raro, mientras camino por el campo todos ríen, será tengo algo malo?**

**-Todos me meten rico –Dijo una mamasita.**

**-Te meten rico? Puedo ser uno más?**

**-Estas loco, a ti te meten rico papasito, lo dice acá atrás –Dijo sacando algo de mi espalda y pasándome. En el papel decía: "Todos me meten rico" y tenía una flecha que posiblemente apuntaría mi trasero –Lastima que eres de mi mismo equipo, bye.**

**Fui furioso hasta donde estaba Bellota que reía a carcajadas, estaba segurísimo que fue ella quien me puso el papel.**

**-Así que me meten rico? –Pregunté furioso**

**-Es lo que decía el papelito apuntando a tu traserito.**

**-Eres…**

**-Ya se, ya se –Dijo interrumpiéndome –"Eres sexy, pero te odio bellotita" –Dijo haciendo una mala imitación de mi voz, miré a mi brother que se reía.**

**(…)**

**Eso es lo mínimo de la irritante presencia de Bellota.**

**Lo único que puedo decir es que ella es sexy, pero la odio, odio a Bellota.**

**Es una historia loca que se me ocurrió, lo sé, pero creo que será genial y muy chistosa.**

* * *

><p><strong>Con el prologo, ya podemos notar lo bastante "bien" que se llevan estos dos, lo de "bien" va en sentido irónico claro, en el próximo capitulo ya viene el repentino cambio de cuerpooo…<strong>

**Espero sus reviews**


	3. Capitulo 1  Si yo fuera tu

**Como ya sabemos todos los personajes pertecen a la ingeniosa Meyer**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1 – Si yo fuera tú<strong>

Bella y Edward, dos personas que pasan la mayor parte de sus tiempos molestándose mutuamente, los dos dicen odiarse, pero terceras personas no piensan lo mismo, o quizás si?

Alice Brandon, mejor amiga de Bella desde que ésta piso el suelo de Forks, ¿ya oyeron hablar sobre el amor a primera vista? Una típica frase muy conocida, quizás muchos digan Amor entre dos personas que no saben uno del otro es imposible y otros digan Un solo cruce de mirada sirve para que dos personas se enamoren quizás sea cierto o quizás no, pero lo que estas dos realmente conocen es la amistad a primera vista, cuando Alice vio a Bella y Bella vio a Alice supieron que serian mejores amigas y vaya que tuvieron razón. Alice siempre fue como una segunda almohada para Bella, ya saben que la almohada es como alguien que está ahí siempre escuchándote; y Alice siempre estaba ahí, escuchando todo lo que Bella le contaba, podría decirse que el 80% era de sus peleas con Edward y de lo mucho que le "molestaba" y el 20% restante eran sobre su familia, amigos, problemas y amores. Alice estaba segura que la implicancia que tenia Bella con Edward o mejor dicho ambos, era puro amor, por más que lo dos aún no pudieron darse cuenta, pero Alice no dejaría pasar esto por alto, ella buscaría una manera de juntarlos, pero el gran problema era, ¿Cómo?

Emmett Swan, hermano mellizo de Bella y mejor amigo de Edward, no podríamos decir que fue una amistad a primera vista como lo fue con Bella y Alice, más bien digamos que fue una enemistad a primera vista; Emmett es un tipo de celoso extremeño, cualquier ser masculino que tenga intenciones "peligrosa" con su hermana, resultaría como una especie de némesis para él, pero con el pasar del tiempo y ver como se llevaban los dos, llegó a la conclusión de que se había equivocado y a partir de ahí pasaron de enemigos a mejores amigos, Emmett mas bien piensa que Edward y Bella no se llevan bien porque el destino así lo quiso.

Este era un día normal en Forks, con una temperatura nada caliente y una atmosfera tranquila, más bien no tan tranquila; Alice invito a Bella para ver una película en estreno "Actividad Paranormal 3", Alice conocía a su amiga y conocía su afición por las películas de terror, así que este sería una buena manera de pasar el último día de vacaciones, ya que el día siguiente regresarían al instituto.

-Alice eres genial –Bella salto por el cuello de su amiga abrazándola –Pero como me estas invitando, tú pagas –Alice miro a Bella con una cara de "¿ya acabó la broma?", pero como vio que Bella no decía nada, se rindió.

-Está bien, yo pago Bella –Dijo Alice rindiéndose.

-Genial –Respondió Bella.

-¿Qué es lo genial? Y ¿Qué es lo que la duende pagara? –Interrogó Emmett, metiendo en la conversación al entrar en la sala.

-Alice acaba de invitarme al estreno de Actividad Paranormal 3 –Respondió Bella haciendo una careta al ver entrar a Edward en la sala.

-También quiero ir –Respondió Emmett –Vamos Edward, será genial –Dijo Emmett con un cierto tono de emoción.

-No estoy seguro de que quiera ir, esa película no tiene gracia alguna, desperdicias unos 87 minutos valiosos de tu tiempo viendo que los días pasan en la película aburridamente y bom en el final por fin y gracias a Dios ocurre lo que tanto esperabas ver por lo menos al comienzo de la película, pero al darte cuenta ya estas afuera de la sala y es ahí cuando llegas a la conclusión de que has visto mas "nada" que "algo" –Respondió Edward con su pequeña critica, mientras Emmett estaba pensando quizás en la crítica de Edward, pero los que le conocen dirían que esto es raro de ver.

-Eso es porque con la semejante cabezota que tienes apenas posees un minúsculo cerebro, cosa que no sabes aprovecha ni lo poco que tienes ya que ni observar sabes, y es ahí cuando bom, llegas a la conclusión de que Edward Cullen, mejor conocido como Edculo posee más un cabezón que cerebro –Dijo Bella terminando su análisis, por si se le puede llamar así, mientras Emmett seguía pensativo.

-Sabes que hermano –Dijo Edward tocando el hombro de Emmett –He cambiado de opinión, sí quiero ir, quien sabe no pongo en práctica esa pequeña "observación" y me llegue a agradar la película –Dicho esto le lanzó una sonrisa cínica a Bella.

-Hermano por más que he intentado pensar en lo que has dicho sobre la película no he entendido nada, pero estoy contento de que hayas aceptado ir –Dijo Emmett

-Emmett ¿desde cuándo aquí tú piensas? –Pregunto Alice arqueando una ceja

-Por eso dije "he intentado pensar", ya sabes que pensar me da dolores de cabeza –Respondió Emmett con una careta –Nos vamos? –Preguntó

-Esperen un segundo –Dijo Bella –Se suponía a que yo y Alice iríamos al cine, no me opongo a que vayas Emmett, pero él –Dijo apuntando a Edward –El parásito que tienes como amigo, no está incluido en el paquete.

-¿Parasito? ¿Estás llamando a este precioso hombre de parásito? –Edward dijo lo ultimo tocándose el cuerpo.

-No veo por aquí a otro parásito, tu sí? –Respondió Bella.

-Creo que sí veo uno –Contesto Edward.

-¿A si? ¿Quién? –Preguntó Bella arqueando una ceja.

-Tú Swan –Respondió Edward.

-¿A sí que me estas llamando de parásito, pedazo de idiota? –Pregunto Bella –Ya vas a ver lo que es un parásito –Dijo cerrando su mano como un puño y avanzando a Edward, pero Alice la estiró.

-¿Ya van a comenzar otra vez? ¿Qué no puede ser este un solo día que ustedes dos estén peleando? –Reclamó brava Alice y tenía razón para estarlo, desde que tiene a Bella como amiga y desde que su amiga conoce a Edward nunca más tuvo un solo día tranquilo, no que reclamara de la amistad de bella, sino que estaba harta de sus peleas con Edward, ella quería cambiar eso, pero no sabía cómo.

.

.

.

-¿Qué haces Bella? –Preguntó Alice viendo como su amiga mojaba sus palomitas de maíz con el refrigerante.

-Ya lo verás Lice, ya lo verás –Respondió Bella.

Ya había pasado como una hora de que Bella y Edward se rindieron ante el sermón de Alice y aceptaron ir juntos al cine con la condición de que estarían sentados apartadamente, cosa que Alice y Emmett aceptaron rápidamente pues ni querían imaginarse lo que ocurriría si los dos estaban sentados uno cerca del otro; entonces quedó así: Alice y Bella estaban sentadas en los asientos ubicados en la parte superior mientras que Edward y Emmett estaban sentados en asientos tres veces más abajo que Bella y Alice, pero en la misma hilera. Como Bella no podía ver a Edward tranquilo, decidió hacerle algo, pero ¿Qué?, le vinieron los recuerdos de cuando mojaba unas pequeñas bolitas de papel en el salón de clases y le arrojaba en la cabeza, acto que molestaba a Edward, así que como no estaban en el salón de clases y mucho menos tenia papel en mano, decidió apostar a lo que tenía y eran las palomitas de maíz y refrigerante; mojo las palomitas de maíz en el refrigerante y luego de escuchar las interrogaciones de su amiga, arrojó unas de las palomitas de maíz mojadas acertando donde quería… la cabeza de Cullen.

-Bella, estás loca –Dijo Alice no consiguiendo contener la risita que se le escapaba de los labios, pero trató de disimularlo con cortesía.

-Lo sé Alice, cuando Edculo está a la vista, mi locura se revela –Dijo Bella, riendo a carcajadas porque cuando se trata de Edward Cullen la cortesía le importaba un carajo.

-Ríe más alto Bellota, no sabes lo gracioso que fue –Dijo Edward irónicamente, apareciendo repentinamente al lado de Bella –Eres detestable niña, ¿Cuándo vas a madurar? –Dijo alzando un poco más alto su tono de voz.

-Pues sí, fue algo muy cómico para decir verdad –Respondió Bella alzando también su tono de voz –¿Y quién te crees tú, para venir a hablarme de madures? Si no eres más que el típico hombre de la frase "Madurar es de frutas" o mejor dicho puberto que no abandona las faldas de mami.

-¿A si? Y dime ¿Quién eres tu Isabella Swan? Ya que tanto sabes de mí, ¿Quién eres? –Pregunto Edward mirando fijamente a los ojos a Bella, esos ojos… achocolatados, que transmitían muchas sensaciones, algo cautivante de observar… mierda, porque estaba él pensando en esas cosas –Déjame responderte, eres Isabella Swan, capitana de porristas, envidia de las mujeres y admiración de los hombres, pero detrás de todo eso no eres nada más que una niña inmadura, detestable e irritante que lo único que sabe hacer es molestar a los demás cosa que explica el motivo por el cual solo tienes una amiga, además pienso que toda esa parte irritante tuya se llama FALTA DE SEXO y creo que por más que digas que me odias, en realidad estás loca de amor por mí, pero felizmente esos sentimientos no son correspondidos –Terminó de decir.

En realidad ella no sabía porque le dolía lo que acababa de escuchar, más bien debía encontrarse furiosa.

-Tú eres la persona menos indicada para hablar de mi Cullen, por lo que me doy cuenta eres como los demás, me conocen por lo que ven, y tu solo conoces mi nombre, no sabes nada de mí, además para que estés bien informado y anotes en tu cuadernito de "Quien es Isabella Swan" mi vida sexual es magnífica, tengo una vida sexual más que activa y quiero que escuches esta parte muy bien Cullen YO NUNCA TE HE AMADO Y NUNCA TE AMARÉ, porque simplemente existen hombres maravillosos en este mundo comparado con el pedazo de idiota que significa tu podrida persona –Ella sabía que se pasó de la raya, estaba ardida, su mente le decía que dijo toda la verdad pero su corazón no estaba muy seguro y ella desconocía la razón de esto.

-Perdón, pero ¿Podrían discutir vuestra relación en otra parte? Como pueden ver estamos dentro de una sala de cine y debido a la pequeña discusión de ambos NOS HEMOS PERDIDO EL FINAL DE LA PELICULA –Dijo un hombre, gritando en sus últimas palabras.

-¿Tiene una vida sexual magnifica y muy activa? –Preguntó Emmett más para sí que para Bella –Cuéntame en este instante quien es el futuro hombre muerto que se ha atrevido a romper tu pureza –Reaccionó Emmett de repente, pero con mucha ira.

Edward se encontraba furioso con las palabras de Bella y un poco dolido, a pesar de que no sabía la razón de este último, no sabía el porqué le había molestado escuchar "NUNCA TE HE AMADO Y NUNCA TE AMARÉ" la única explicación para eso era que se estaba volviendo completamente loco.

-Emmett para con tus idioteces y vamos o el futuro muerto serás tú, ¿que no ves la cara asesina que tienen estas personas? –Dijo Bella por la personas que reclamaban por no poder haber visto el final de la película; empujaba a Emmett hasta la salido y Alice los seguía –Ah, y una última cosa –Dijo volteando a Edward –Si yo fuera tu Edward trataría de ser menos arrogante y presumido y sacar lo idiota que tienes.

-Y si yo fuera tu Swan trataría de ser menos irritante y molestosa –Disparó Edward.

Exactamente eso es lo que necesitaba Pensó internamente Alice; Alice venía de una familia que se decía llamar "hechicera" una tía suya realizaba "hechizos" a Alice siempre le pareció una completa estupidez, pero en estas circunstancias, era capaz de utilizar las herramientas más insignificante con tal de lograr su objetivo y lo que tenía en mente era algo completamente absurdo, a quien le comentara sobre ello diría que estaba completamente loca y que jamás funcionaría, pero ella vio suceder en las películas y porque no podía suceder en la vida real, si su plan funcionara mañana mismo los dos estarían en papeles invertidos.

.

.

.

.

Edward no había dormido nada, nada bien, tuvo un sueño extraño con Bella, soñó como si el alma de los dos chocara produciendo la pérdida de su alma en un mundo diferente, al cual el no pertenecía; pero era solo un sueño, solo que al abrir sus ojos se encontró en una habitación que no era la suya, es más, era color rosa y por el color se podía notar que era la habitación de una mujer, ¿Qué hacia él en la habitación de una mujer? Pero la habitación le resultaba conocida, si, estaba seguro, es la habitación de Bella, el había estado ahí una vez cuando decidieron hacerle una broma con Emmett escondiendo todas sus prendas intimas, no pudo evitar reír con el recuerdo y mucho menos con la expresión del rostro de Bella al no encontrarlas, pero, ¿Qué hacia él en la habitación de Bella?, pensó en todas las posibles posibilidades pero nada encajaba, solo una, PASO LA NOCHE CON BELLA, pero ¿Cómo?, ambos se odiaban, intentó recordar, pero lo único que recordaba era que salió furioso del cine después de aquella situación desagradable; tenía que preguntarle a Bella, pero sería malísimo preguntarle que sucedió entre ellos y decirle que no se acordaba de nada, pero eso era un problema mínimo comparado a la posibilidad de que Emmett lo encuentre ahí, no pensó dos veces, después tendría tiempo de conversar con Bella, pero en este momento trato de preservar su vida, así que escapó por el escape favorito de los amantes… la ventana.

-Bella ¿Qué haces ahí arriba? ¿Estás jugando a ser súper man? Lo que en tu caso sería súper girl o ¿quieres huir para no decir el nombre de tu noviecito y así librarlo de la muerte? –Era Emmett, en este momento Edward pensaba que pronto sería su fin, cuando se percato de algo…

-¿Bella? ¿Por qué me llamas de Bella? –Pregunto confuso Edward

-No me vengas con el cuento de que te caíste de la cama y golpeaste tu cabeza provocándote una pérdida de memoria, porque ni ese cuento chino salvará a tu noviecito de la muerte que se le aproxima –Respondió Emmett.

Edward se asustó ante esa respuesta, entro nuevamente a la habitación y corrió hasta un espejo y vio lo que sus ojos jamás esperarían ver, era él pero en el cuerpo de Bella, no sabía cómo reaccionar, de seguro estaba soñando, así que corrió nuevamente a la cama, cerró los ojos, espero un tiempo, volvió a abrirlos, corrió hasta el espejo y seguía viéndose como Bella, no podía esperar más, necesitaba ir a su casa para encontrar su cuerpo y entender lo que estaba sucediendo, aunque era algo que es imposible de entenderlo.

Edward salió corriendo de la casa de su amigo, con la rapidez que mas podía, su casa no era lejos de ahí, más bien quedaba a cuatro casas de ahí, cuando por fin había llegado se vio a él, que en realidad no era él, salir de su casa; algo confuso, no lo creen?

-Tú –Dijo quien sea que estaba en su cuerpo –No sé quien realmente eres ladrón de cuerpos, delincuente corporal, devuélveme mi cuerpo, no quiero quedarme con este cuerpo podrido –Realmente Edward no podía creerlo, realmente era el alma de ella quien estaba en su cuerpo…

-Bellota, ¿eres tú? –Preguntó Edward

-¿Edculo? ¿Qué haces tú en mi cuerpo? –Pregunto Bella confusa

-Eso mismo quiero saber, ¿Qué haces tú, en mi precioso cuerpito sexy? –Preguntó Edward al igual de confuso que Bella

* * *

><p><strong>Aqui está el primer capitulo, lamento haber tardado un poco en publicarlo, pero es que con el motivo de las fiestas no he tenido tiempo, por sierto Feliz Navidad y Nuevo Año atrasadas.<strong>

**Ahora con el capitulo, sera que Alice tiene razón? O sera que Emmett tiene razon? Estos dos se aman o se odian? **


	4. Aviso importante

**Aviso:**

**Discúlpenme por la tardanza, pero tuve motivos. Estuve de vacaciones por Rio como tres semanas y luego matándome estudiando para conseguir una beca en Brasil.**

**Pero estoy de vuelta, no con un nuevo capítulo, aunque ya lo tengo listo.**

**Para organizar mejor mi tiempo y no atrasarme con la publicación de capítulos, he decidido publicarlos todos los martes, y empieza a partir de mañana.**

**Gracias por la paciencia **

**Anne**


	5. Capitulo 2  Este cuerpo no es mío

***Todos los personajes pertecen a Meyer, a mi solo me corresponde la loca historia**

***Cualquier parecido con otra historia, es pura casualidad, todo esto salió de una loca imaginación.**

***Actualización de la fic todos los martes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2 – Este cuerpo no es mío<strong>

-¿Qué haces Edculo? – Preguntó Bella, mientras jugaba con uno de los autos de colección de Edward.

-¡Suelta eso! –Gritó Edward, acercándose a Bella para sacarle lo que tenía en sus manos –Estaba tratando de averiguar que maldición nos ha tocado y encontré esto –Decía mientras volvía a la cama con una netbook –Mira acá dice que esto ocurre al entrar en un estado elevadísimo de conciencia en el que el alma y el cuerpo se separan, como en la meditación y al lograr algo parecido a un viaje astral, pero muchísimo mas profundo y donde se involucre el cuerpo físico en el momento adecuado.

-¡Español por favor! –Reclamó Bella –No he entendido ni "a" de lo que dices –Dijo Bella agarrando otro de los autitos de colección de Edward.

-Yo tampoco, es por eso que hice una pregunta en Yahoo, espero a que me respondan –Respondió Edward -¡Ya te he dicho que sueltes eso! –Dijo sacando nuevamente a Bella lo que tenía en las manos, mientras esta ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Edculo de los cochecitos –Dijo Bella –No podemos arriesgarnos a que la gente sepa de nuestra situación, pensarían que estamos locos.

-Lo sé, es por eso que cree una cuenta fake –Respondió Edward. Bella intentó hablar pero Edward la cortó…

-Ya lo sé, soy genial, magnifico e inteligente –Continuo Edward

-La verdad, sigues siendo un idiota –Respondió Bella –Por más que preguntes de una cuenta fake o de la mismísima cuenta de tu abuelita –Continuó Bella –Aunque dudo mucho que lo tenga –Dijo más para sí, que para Edward –Igual pensarían que quien coño sea la persona que pregunta, está loca –Terminó diciendo, mientras se levantaba dirigiéndose al closet de Edward.

-Hice lo que estuvo en mi alcance, a ver ahora tú, ¿qué idea tienes? –Pregunto Edward.

-¿De dónde sacaste esas palabras inentendibles que me mencionaste hace poco? –Pregunto Bella mientras buscaba algo en el closet de Edward.

-En una página de esoterismo –Respondió Edward.

-Ahí está la respuesta, iremos junto a una bruja, no nos cuesta nada intentarlo –Dijo Bella mientras colocaba unas prendas de ropa en la cama.

-Puede que tengas razón –Dijo Edward mirando a Bella colocar las prendas de ropa en la cama –Oye, ¿Qué haces con eso? –Pregunto Edward apuntando las prendas

-¿Olvidas que hoy comienzan las clases Edculo? –Preguntó Bella.

Edward se había olvidado completamente de ese enorme detalle, pero quien podría culparlo, con el problemón que tenía era imposible recordarse de detalles tan detestables

-Déjame adivinar –Continuo Bella –Lo has olvidado.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo recuerde con semejante locura que nos está sucediendo? –Reclamo Edward viendo a Bella llamar a alguien con el celular -¿A quién llamas?

-Ya sabrás –Respondió Bella

_-Hola? _

_-Hola Emmett hermano, que tal estas? –Bella _

-Llamaste a Emmett? –Pregunto Edward

_-Bien hermano, y dime, que tal están las ganas de volver al instituto? Sabes que siempre hay niñas nuevas –Emmett_

_-No te puedo decir que estoy loco, creo que perdí la emoción de agarrar a las chicas novatas –Bella_

-¿Estas loca? Yo nunca diría eso –Dijo Edward, pero Bella solo lo ignoraba.

_-¿Edward Cullen diciendo eso? Dificil creerlo –Emmett_

_-Pues creelo hermano, creo que las palabras de Bella me han tocado un poco, necesito cambiar –Dijo Bella lanzándole una sonrisa sínica a Edward._

_-¿Qué esta sucediendo contigo? Por favor que no sea lo que estoy pensando –Emmett_

_-¿Qué es lo que estas pensando? –Bella_

_-Que los extraterrestres te comieron el cerebro –Emmett_

_-Quizás estes un poco en lo cierto –Bella_

_-¿Entonces los extraterrestres existen? –Emmett_

_-Claro que no idiota, cambiando de asunto, Emm pasaré por ti para irnos al instituto, dile a tu INTELIGENTISIMA hermana que esté lista dentro de 20 minutos, o dejarás que los nuevos urubúes novatos intenten algo con ella? –Bella_

_-En este exacto momento me dirijo a su cuarto, BELLAAAAA, DESPIERTA AHORA BELLS, hermano nos vemos dentro de un rato, adiós –Emmett_

_-Adios –Bella._

-¿Qué rayo te sucede a ti? ¿Qué es eso de que no me interesan las novatas e intentar cambiar? Y el peor de todos ¿decir que tu eres inteligentísima? –Dijo Edward enfadado.

-Si no quieres que Emmett descubra tu ausencia, es mejor que vayas corriendo a toda velocidad, dentro de 20 minutos paso por ti, con mi precioso volvo, recuerdas BELLA –Dijo Bella con cierta ironía.

-No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo a mi bebé –Dijo Edward en un tono desafiador

-Mientras esté en este podrido cuerpo, tu volvo es mío, así como todas tus pertenencias, ¿te quedó claro Edculo? Ah y mejor apúrate o tendrás que irte de patitas al instituto -Dijo Bella con un tono más desafiante aún.

-¿Ya te he dicho que te odio? –Pregunto Edward saliendo de la habitación

-No te preocupes, el sentimiento es recíproco –Respondió Bella.

* * *

><p><em>10 minutos después…<em>

-Edward sé que puedes, eres fuerte, siempre pudiste con esto esta vez no te puedes acobardar –Dijo frente a un espejo. Probablemente pensarán que quizás Edward esté a punto de realizar algo que le cause mucho dolor, pero no es nada de eso, imaginen esta situación: Edward frente a un espejo en el cuerpo de Bella intentando desvestirse; pues sí, esa es la situación –A ver, esto debería ser fácil, ya que cuando estoy con una mujer, es la prenda que más rápido la saco –Dijo levantando la blusa cuidadosamente –Dios, no sabía que estabas tan bien Bella –Dijo mirando el cuerpo de Bella sólo con el sujetador en el espejo –Ahora al siguiente nivel, creo que puedo con esto –Dijo bajando lentamente el shorts –Guau, simplemente guau –Dijo corriendo hasta agarrar su teléfono móvil.

_-Hola _

_-Bella, creo que me puedo acostumbrar a esto  
><em>

_-¿De que hablas Edculo?  
><em>

_-A que me puedo acostumbrar a ser tu, me encanta en estos momentos estar en tu cuerpo, es algo con lo cual soñé  
><em>

_-¿Soñaste? Será que es lo que estoy pensando… ¿Siempre soñaste con querer ser una mujer Edward? Siempre supe que esa pose de "Yo agarro a todas" era un simple caparazón y que pronto dejarías salir a la mariposa que tienes dentro hahaha_

_-Lamento decepcionarte, pero no, es algo más caliente si se podría decir, y otra cosa, si dejo salir a la mariposa que tengo dentro, te aseguro que sería purpurinada_

_-Oh Mariposa Purpurinada, serías tan amable de explicarme de que rayos estás hablando?_

_-Bella, ¿los puedo tocar? es que al verlos siento que están llamando a mis manos._

_-Edward no cambies de tema! Y sea lo que sea que quieres tocar y que llame a tus asquerosas manos, pues tócalas, no es necesario que me pidas permiso, eres libre de hacer lo que quieres, y tocas hasta una cagada si es posible, ahora por favor, explícame lo que querías decirme hace rato_

_-Oh Bella, esto es magnífico –Dijo tocando los pechos de Bella –¿Que tal lo estás sintiendo?_

_-¿Sintiendo que Edward? _

_-Solo di que sientes rico –Dijo aún más excitado._

_-Rico Edward, muy rico, quizás como un pastel de chocolates, o un cheetos, quizás un doritos porque sabes me gusta doritos y me parecen rico…_

_-¿Podrías callarte? Estás arruinando el momento._

_-¿De qué momento hablas? _

_-¿Puedo avanzar al siguiente nivel?_

_-Mariposa purpurinada, puedes dejar de cortarme, y no, no puedes avanzar al siguiente nivel hasta que me expliques lo que querías decirme, que estás tocando, de que momento hablas y que nivel es ese que quieres avanzar._

_-Antes que nada, quiero decirte que arruinaste todo el momento con tus "pocas" preguntas, bueno, lo que quería decirte es que es magnifico desvestirte y ver tus atributos, lo que estoy tocando es uno de tus atributos, lo que llegaría a ser tus senos, el momento que arruinas es de mi excitación, y el siguiente nivel al que quiero avanzar es llevar mis gloriosas manos a tu gloriosa vagina!_

_-¿Edward estás loco? Te puedo denunciar por estupro, abusas de mí cuando estoy inconsciente en tu asqueroso cuerpo_

_-Delicia… -Dijo Edward _

_-EDWARD DEJA EN PAZ A MIS INOCENTES SENOS!_

_-Oh, perdón que decías?_

_-Olvídalo, pero lo sabrás cuando vayan los detectives a investigar el caso de estupro_

_-¿Estupro? _

_-Estas tocando MIS SENOS Edward mientras estoy inconsciente!_

_-Ahora tus senos me pertenecen Bella, estoy atrapado en tu delicioso cuerpo, ¿lo olvidas?_

_-No tienes el derecho de tocarlos_

_-Lo estoy tocando, y tu no puedes hacer nada, lo estoy tocando, na na na na –Dijo cantando._

_-EDWARD! Ve y abre la puerta AHORA! _

_-Ok Bella, estoy caminando hasta la puerta, la estoy abriendo –Dijo cantando de nuevo_

_-Sorpresa! _

_-Auch –Dijo tocándose el rostro -¿Por qué me pegas?_

_-Es lo que merecías, ah adiós Edward –Dijo Bella colgando._

-Debería matarte por taradito, pero estas en mi cuerpo así que me reservo el gusto –Dijo Bella ayudando a levantar a Edward del piso.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Preguntó Edward aún tocándose el rostro.

-Recuerdas que dije que estaría aquí dentro de 20 minutos, ya pasaron 30 Edculo, ahora vístete rápido, que no puedo dejar que me den suspensión por tu causa –Dijo Bella tirándole a Edward unas ropas.

-Eres sexy, pero te odio Bellotita, espera, en este caso sería, mi cuerpo es sexy, pero odio a tu alma Bellotita –Dijo Edward agarrando las ropas.

-Esta vez no te agradezco el elogio Edculo –Dijo Bella saliendo de su habitación.

* * *

><p><em>Forks High School…<em>

_Primer día de clases… _para algunos el comienzo de las mismas actividades aburridas a la que están sometidos obligatoriamente, porque si por ellos fueran, largarían esa vida y saldrían de parrandas, para otros algo por lo que esperaban porque a pesar de que con el correr del tiempo se vuelva algo estresante, sabes que ahí están tus amigos y que por más que las horas sean aburridas ellos encuentran una manera de dejarlas mas divertida, pero otra cosa más importante, la base para ser alguien en la vida, pero existe "El primer último día de clases" que les toca a los de último año, que son los alumnos que algunas vez pensaron en que este día sería el mejor ya que no volverían al colegio el siguiente año, pero con el tiempo se dan cuenta de que por más que alguna vez pensaron que este día sería el mejor, es mas bien el peor, el ultimo primer día en el colegio, pero existen personas que por azar del destino no es más bien eso que les preocupa…

-Hoy después de Biología tienes ensayo de porristas, eres la capitana en este caso Edward –Dijo Bella, dando instrucciones a Edward, mientras caminaban por el pasillo del instituto

-Nunca imaginé que en algún momento de la vida sería capitana de porristas, suena tan… tan gay –Dijo Edward poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Se que te encanta la idea, total eres una mariposa purpurinada –Dijo Bella riendo.

-Muy graciosa –Dijo Edward enojado.

-Hola Edward –Dijo Lauren Mallory pasando por ellos.

-Hola gata –Respondió Edward mirándola con unos ojos de "te quiero comer" –Auch, ¿Por qué me pisas?

-Porque yo soy Edward y tu eres Bella, además eso de "hola gata" sonó tan "Soy un perro que corre detrás de ti, guau guau" –Dijo Bella haciendo gestos de perro al decir "guau guau"

-Mis piropos son los mejores, con ellos tengo a todas rendidas a mis pies –Respondió Edward halagándose.

-Ni te creas, tus piropos son los peores, y no te digo por mala, pero las tienes rendidas a tus pies por causa de esto –Dijo Bella apuntando al pene de Edward –Que es el que hace todo el trabajo.

-Así que lo viste hoy, ¿Qué te pareció? Bastante grande verdad, quizás cuando vuelva a la normalidad, utilice un bóxer que tenga las letras GH1S

-¿Que es GH1S?

-Grande hay 1 solo

-De una nota de 1 al 10 te daría 7 –Respondió Bella

-¿7 Bella? Soy nota 10, mi pene es nota 10!

-Sí, 10, pero de 10 centimentros!

-Se que tu mente lo multiplica por 4.

-Dejemos de hablar de tu gusanito, y repasemos lo que haremos hoy –Dijo Bella –Auch, porque me pegas Edward?

-Porque caminas como si tuvieras un palo en el trasero, me haces ver gay, no arruines mi imagen de macho.

-Edward, soy una mujer, no me puedes pegar!

-Eso es lo bueno de estar en tu delicioso cuerpo, puedo pegarte cuando quiero, no sabes las ganas que tenía de poder hacer eso

-¡Bella, ahí estas! –Gritó alguien acercándose a Edward –Te extrañe amor –Dijo abrazándolo.

-¿Jacob? –Preguntó Bella mientras veía como Jacob abrazaba a Edward.

-¡Edward querido! –Gritó otra persona dirigiéndose a Bella –Extrañe tus besos –Dijo dándole un beso

-¿Tania? –Preguntó Edward viendo el beso que Tania le había dado a Edward

¿Qué sucederá ahora? Edward en el cuerpo de Bella abrazado por Jacob y Bella en el cuerpo de Edward besada por Tania.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí estoy de nuevo, perdón por la tardanza pero ya saben los motivos, espero que disfruten del capitulo :D Y ya lo saben, todos los martes un nuevo capitulo !<strong>

**Respondiendo las reviews:**

**Umaichasabella: **Te aseguro que lo gracioso será en el proximo capitulo, te imaginas a Edward con ropa de porrista, y a Bella en un campo de futbol con la atracción que ella tiene con el piso, ya que se cae mucho, es solo esperar el siguiente martes...

**FaAlicECullen: **Hahaha, precisamente cuando me vino esta loca idea estaba viendo "Este cuerpo no es mio" creo que es así el nombre de la pelicula en español, lo conosco con el nombre de "garota veneno" que está en português

**musicbooksapple: **Yo tambien creo que del odio llegará al amor hahaha, pero todo se puede esperar, pero por si algo no ocurre tenemos a nuestra Alice hechizerita :D

**lesliok: **Estoy contenta de que te haya gustado, yy gracias por la comprensión ;*

**Agradezco a todos que dieron alert y favoritaron esta fic y a todos que usaron su tiempo leyendola y dejando una review...**

**Espero sus reviews**

**ESTOY NOMINADA EN EL CONCURSO DE FF TWILIGHT HISPANOAMERICA**

***MEJOR FIC RATED M (SI YO FUERA TU)**

***MEJOR AUTOR NEOFITO (DsrCullen)**

***MEJOR FIC HUMOR (SI YO FUERA TU)**

**EN LA PÁGINA www . ffthawards . com (SIN ESPACIOS)**

**DESDE YA SI LLEGO A GANAR EN ALGO, PUES CLARO LES REGALARÍA 3 CAPITULOS **

**PERO EN SERIO, LES PIDO SUS AYUDAS SI NO ES TANTA MOLESTIA :D  
><strong>


End file.
